The Ocean is my Battlefield AU
by JulieBecker
Summary: Pavel Chekov, a foot soldier for the Ninth Platoon, hates the merciless battlefield. When he is suddenly approached by the infamous marine Captain, Hikaru Sulu, what will his reaction be. And what did the famous captain come for? Read and find out! AU Slash story. Sulu x Chekov (


**Title**: The Ocean is my Battlefield AU  
**Fandom**: Star Trek (2009 version)  
**Characters**: Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Spock, James Kirk, etc  
**Category**: War/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Notes/Warnings**: Implied boys love. BL. Yaoi. That type of stuff. Chulu (Chekov x Sulu) May be more explicit things in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. The setting and names of ships are my own, but other than that I do not own Star Trek or it's characters.

"Line UP!"

The gunshots, the cannon fire.

"Forward MARCH!"

The curls of smoke that drift above the raging battlefield. The screams, the cries.

"Show no MERCY! What are WE?"

Murderers. I lower my eyes, avoiding the pleading and cowering of our 'enemies', lined up, nine in a row.

"SOLDIERS!"

We raise our guns, clasping onto that thin piece of iron like a lifeline.

"READY?" Lieutenant Commander Spock yells, his voice as steady as ever, drowning out all wails and cries of despair.

"AIM…." Lieutenant Commander raises his palm and turns to our commanding officer, Captain James Tiberius Kirk. We aim our rifles, focusing on the soldiers who grovel so pitifully, stretching their hands out begging for mercy. But in the eyes of our infamous Captain, mercy is something that we cannot spare. Lieutenant Commander Spock receives a nod from the Captain, signalling the deaths of the enemy soldiers.

"FIRE!" He voice rings out on the war torn battlefield as his hand slices through the smoke-filled air.

Sickening cracks resound in the air, as the Ninth Platoon lets loose their bullets upon the enemy. I close my eyes and try to blot out the screams of pain and confusion. My shoulders are slumped, they're so heavy! As usual, my foot soldier's cap tips over my morose eyes, too big for my head, and much too solemn. We gather the little equipment we have left and trudge back to the camp, hearts full of resignation and remorse.

"Those solemn eyes are out of place on your face, Soldier. Wheres your gall? Your glory?" A voice from behind me says silkily.

Too bothered by the stench of burnt hair and rotted corpses, I spat back a nonchalant "Humph", not taking into account whether the person speaking was a soldier or commanding officer.

"Now now, you shouldn't act like that in front of a superior, boy. Stand up straight and face me, Soldier Chekov." The man snapped, obviously affronted by lack of respect I displayed. But I couldn't care less. I swivelled round, tipping my hat cockily and saluted half-heartedly.

"So sorry, _sir_," I chirped jauntily in my thick Russian accent, brushing the curls of chesnut hair away from my eyes. I smirked up at the none-too-pleased man, and did a double-take. Lean but muscular, he towered above me with eyes of steel, slanted and unpredicatble. His black hair was cropped short and his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. A strong jaw and high cheekbones, he was definity a handsome man, I gudgingly admitted. Garbed in the traditional blue wear of a Captain with naught but a long, Japanese sword hanging by his belt, he commanded a intimidating presence. I was paralysed. I mean, holy shit! His dark, enigmatic eyes held mine with authority, and my instincts told me that he was trouble. Big trouble…

"Mr Pavel Chekov. I'd advise you not to speak like that to any officer of higher rank than you. It might be better to just keep your mouth might be consequences but in light of today's carnage, I can see how anyone would be more than a little angry. " He spoke with authority but his eyes softened and I could see the understanding and sympathy. Angered by the sympathetic eyes that stared into my own, I opened my mouth to object and then thought better of it, closing my lips with a disgruntled pout.

He noticed and smirked, twisting his beret-shaped hat between slender fingers.

"I see that you've learnt something. They do say you're quite intelligent," his smirk widened and I found out that I didn't really hate his smile…not that I liked it either! "Anyway, back to business", he said and stepped ahead of me motioning for me to follow, "I suppose I haven't introduced myself. I am Captain Hikaru Sulu of _The Dowager_." He paused to let the name register in my brain, and register it did! _The Dowager_ and her Captain were famous among land, flight and marine combatants, having gained her success through stealth missions against the enemy force, Romulin. I gaped, my clear blue eyes sparkling with respect, my annoyance now forgotten. Captain Sulu chuckle, his arms resting behind his back in a casual manner.

"Your talents in navigation and artillery firing has earned you a bit of notice, that is," he coughed in embarrassment, avoiding my over-excited stare, "I would like to invite you to board my ship as my navigator and Ensign."

I stared. He coughed again and looked down at his feet, an action that suggested he didn't do well with sparkling doe eyes. I started, what was I doing just staring!? This was a once in a lifetime chance. To join the marine soldier divison. Escape from the Ninth Platoon and their trigger-happy gunfire with the ever-so-cold Lieutenant-Commander. In my haste, I blurted out a hurried answer.

"Da, chert voz'mi!"…um.

It was his turn to stare. I coughed, now the embaressed one and grinned sheepishly.

"It vould be my honour Mister Sulu. Um… Keptain. Um… sir." I babbled, staring down at my feet. He grinned and once again got that stern intimidating look in his eyes. Suddenly I took notice of my surroundings; I had lost track of where we were walking, therefore missing the camp.

"Good," he said curtly and turned to face the large ship that we stood in front of. I stared up at the looming ship, all grand and finely painted. Reds, blues and gold adorned the metal hull and marine soldiers in their white and blue, cotton shirts scrambled here and ther, gathering provisions. The Captain stood proud, basking in the magnificence that he commanded. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling broadly. And that made me smile…for some reason. He caught my wandering eyes and smiled warmly, completely different form the intimidating scowl he had just a few minutes ago. My cheeks felt heated as he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to _The Dowager_, Ensign Chekov."

**Hey hey! I hope to continue this but i will only if people like it! Please Rate and review! I accept all critisims. ^.^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
